False Alarm
by Peytonkmc
Summary: After a false pregnancy alarm, friends with benefits, Draco and Hermione deal with the aftermath, trying to remember why being apart when they like each other.


"Crap, crap, CRAP!" Hermione Granger thought. She'd missed her period. Normally, she would attribute it to stress from work; it wasn't the first time that had happened. She was an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries. After seven years, all the secrecy of working in the department was stressing her out of her mind.

But now she wasn't so lucky; she'd been having a six-month, sex-but-no-relationship with Draco Malfoy. After the war, she'd fled to Australia to be with her parents and put her life in order. Two years after the Battle of Hogwarts, she'd started working in the Ministry of Magic in the department of Regulation of Magical creatures, pursuing her dream to help house-elves.

Everyone thought that her talents and great intelligence was wasted in that department, but she was happy. She worked for the rights of house-elves. Three years after settling in her job, the head of the Department of Mysteries offered her a job as an Unspeakable. Before knowing the situation of the rights of house-elves, Hermione's dream job had been to be an Unspeakable; all the knowledge, the magical respect, just the best of the best of the magical world had the job.

At this tempting opportunity she'd done the only thing she could; she accepted the job. What she didn't know was that despite the inbred nature of pureblood families, Draco Malfoy was the best of the best too.

Having to work together on a daily basis brought them close; within two years, they'd become friends. He helped her with her break-up with Ron, and she helped him hex Astoria Greengrass when she became too clingy for his taste.

Despite their friendship, they didn't go to each other houses or hang-out after work. They each respected the privacy of the other, secretly afraid to cross an invisible boundary that marked the balance of their relationship. All the sexual tension was avoidable for them for a good time, until a certain night in the Department of Magical Artifacts, when it was too overwhelming to ignore.

A rendezvous in the original bed of Cleopatra's was all it took for both of them to submit to their burning passion. At first, they tried to call the night a mistake; but once is a mistake, twice is too good to pass up. Draco and Hermione agreed to remain secret, but their boundary didn't exist anymore.

Six months of a secret no-relationship and that exhilarating feeling of freedom took its revenge on Hermione Granger with a pregnancy alarm.

How in the hell could she be a mother? Draco Malfoy's baby, for Christ's sake! The man could barely take care of himself without a house-elf, much less a baby! She wasn't prepared to tell him yet, but he overheard her rant about babies with her long time female best friend Ginny Potter; fate was funny in that way.

"No! Hermione, mind James' head when you're holding him," Ginny reminded.

"OH GOD! I'll be a terrible mother! I can't even hold a baby! How in the world am I gonna give birth to Malfoy's baby!" Hermione hysterically cried.

"My baby?" Draco chose the perfect moment to appear in her flat.

"Guess this is my cue to leave." The red-haired girl took her baby without looking at her best friend as she left the flat.

A helpless-looking Hermione babbled, "Yeah… um… I missed my period…yeah." She couldn't will herself to look him in the eye.

"And when, pray tell, were you going to tell me?" The blond inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe this is a false alarm. Maybe I'm not pregnant," she whispered, almost in tears.

"No matter what happens, Granger, I'll support you," he said, sitting next to her.

"How can you be so calm?" she asked. "A baby for fuck's sakes! A half-blood baby!" At this, Draco looked hurt; he didn't harbor the same ill thoughts about people less than pureblood anymore and she knew it.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I know-"

Draco interrupted. "I said I'll support you Granger; no matter if it is a pureblood, half-blood or whatever, it's my baby, and I wouldn't abandon it. Besides, look at the pros of being pregnant: we have the money, the sanity and the chemistry to make this work," he said, looking at her. "And you would be so horny and your breasts so huge that sex would be more than amazing!"

Both chuckled.

That night, she couldn't sleep, even after having sex with him. She asked to cast a contraception charm, and when he asked her why, she said that she didn't want to tempt fate with unprotected sex. Would it be so bad to have his baby? Was she ready? Was he ready?

She was scared. Being with Draco was amazing; she could be herself anytime without being afraid to annoy him. Hell, at first she did it sorely to annoy him, and as he learned to live with that, she learned to live with him. He called her beautiful, though he wasn't even close to being romantic; every attempt to be romantic, he ended being rude and nasty with his words. She liked that he was sincere.

"OH GOD!" Hermione screamed the next morning.

"WHAT?" a very naked Draco asked.

"THERE'S A GOD!" she continued.

"WHAT? Explain woman!" he demanded.

"I JUST BLED! I'M NOT PREGNANT! OH MERLIN, CIRCE AND MORGANA." She missed his disappointed look when she headed to change for work. "I'm going to work," she said to a still naked Draco Malfoy.

That day, work was awkward; he didn't talk to her. She was worried. Maybe he didn't want to be with her after such an alarm, she thought. She saw him at the end of the day and asked him what would happen next.

"I don't know. This made me think-"

She interrupted him. "Yeah, such an alarm maybe is a message saying that we should end this," she said and left.

A week later, on Friday, she heard that Draco was having a date with the head of department's secretary, Emily. She wanted to cry. She wanted him back, and her jealousy was far bigger than her apprehension to be with him.

On Friday night Ginny Potter arrived at her flat carrying baby James on her hip. She told her that Draco was in St. Mungo's, and she didn't hear the rest. She Apparated directly to the hospital and asked where Draco Malfoy was. She headed to the third floor; he was supposedly poisoned.

"Draco!"

"Granger?" he growled. "For fuck's sake you came with those pants?"

"What?" She looked at her clothes. She was dressed with her yoga pants and tank top, so she didn't understand.

"With my condition, the last thing you should do is dress in something so tight, Granger."

"What happened to you?" He looked normal, with just a pack of ice on his crotch.

"The stupid bint-" he started.

"Emily?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yes. The bitch poisoned me. She fed me chocolates with a strong lust potion, but apparently she got the formula wrong, and instead of lust, I'm stuck with a big and painful hard-on" he finished.

She giggled. "You ate poisoned chocolate? You hate chocolate!"

"I didn't want to be rude! And… what is it to you, Granger?" he inquired.

"I…um…wanted to see how you were." she babbled.

"You ended things with me. This doesn't concern you!" he sneered.

"Yeah, but…"

"Nothing, Granger. You seemed so relieved to not be having my baby, relieved to not be tied to me, so why are you here again?"

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID, YOU PRICK! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH ME FOR DUTY; I DIDN'T WANT THAT BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE YOU!" she yelled.

"I think I love you too," a stunned Draco Malfoy said.

"You think so?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know so," he said with hesitation.

"Why aren't we together, again?" Hermione laughed.

"Because you're a rude silly thing that loves to interrupt me when I'm talking. I wanted to tell you in the Ministry that I wanted to date you, but you didn't give me the chance to talk, so I decided to make you see the light by making you jealous."

"Not your best plan; you ended up in St. Mungo's, after all," she mocked.

"With the girl," he said.

"With the girl," she agreed.

"Now shut the door, cast a silencing charm and take care of my problem," he requested with a mischievous grin.

After taking care of his problem, in the after-glow that accompanied them every time they had sex, he asked her to date him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, If I can't properly impregnate you then I'm doing something wrong," he said, kissing her forehead.

"You want to impregnate me?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"I want you. With babies all the better," was his response.

"Despite my attitude, my personality and my hysterical tendencies, you want my babies?"

"Because of your attitude, your tendencies and your hysterical and know-it-all tendencies I want your babies," he replied. "And I swear, woman, your vagina has the perfect angle to mind-blowing sex!"

At his attempt to be romantic all she could say was that she loved him.

"I love you too," he said.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Dedicated to my friend Misha. This was wrote in the many days of procrastination my other stories. Inspired in the 'New Girl' couple Cece and Schmitt.


End file.
